Diskussion:Worf
Worfs Schultergurt Hallo allerseits. Ich wollte mal nachfragen, ob je irgendwo gesagt wird, warum Worf einen Schultergurt hat. Das würde mich nämlich mal brennend interessieren. Greez Janeway Ist das nicht ein Ehrenzeichen für den Vorstand eines Klingonischen Hauses? --DarkScipio 15:36, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) Trägt er den denn nicht mehr, nachdem er ins Haus des Martok aufgenommen wurde? Ich dachte er würde ihn tragen. Gibt es eine Canonerklärung dafür, warum er ihn überhaupt trägt? Oder ist es einfach nur deko?--84.185.235.207 21:07, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) :canon wird, so weit ich weiß, nie eine explizite Erklärung erwähnt. Auf dem Gurt werden jedoch Abzeichen getragen, die auf das Haus des Trägers verweisen (das ist ziemlich sicher, da nach Worfs Entehrung eines verschwindet und nach seiner Aufnahme in das Haus des Martok ein anders seinen Platz einnimmt)...was die anderen Symbole und der Gurt an sich jedoch bedeuten...keine Ahnung--Bravomike 21:23, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Wir schon beim Gurt sind: Warum wechselt seine Farbe, als Worf nach Lt.Yars Tod ihre Position und entsprechend dann den seinen Dienstbereich wechselt? Nur weil er jetzt Gelb trägt muss der Gurt dann Silbern werden? Und inkosequenterweise dann als er wieder rot trägt bleibt er dann silbern? Kostümbildner lasst nach.--84.185.235.207 23:27, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Hat vielleicht modische Gründe, weil's farblich besser passt. Wie wir in einem Gespräch zwischen Mr. Mot und Worf wissen, achten auch Klingonen auf ihr Äußeres. 21:12, 15. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Muss diese Diskussion mal irendwie wieder aufnehmen. Es ändert sich nämlich nicht nur die Farbe des Gurts, sondern auch das Material. Der goldene Gurt ist aus Stoff und der Andere scheinbar aus einem festen Material, dass zu einem Gurt zusammengenäht oder geknotet ist, wie die Glider eine Kette. Der goldene Gurt würde aber tatsächlich zur gelben "Sicherheits"-Uniform nicht passen. ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass Worf selbst bestimmen kann was er da trägt. Der Wechsel kann auch durch ihn selbst erfolgt sein. Gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass es von der Kleiderordnung her nicht akzeptiert wird zu irgendeiner Zeit? Die Uniformen der Sternenflotte werden ja von allen recht ordentlich entsprechend der Richtlinien getragen. Gibt es Hinweise auf andere Personen die an ihrer Uniform etwas persönliches verändern dürfen / durften? --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 23:29, 29. Mai. 2009 (UTC) Auch wenn das hier schon alt ist, habe ich dennoch Infos hier zu. In einer Folge darf Ro ihren Bajoranischen Ohrring nicht tragen Picard verbittet ihr das ausdrücklich wegen der Uniform und den Vorschriften der Sternen flotte. Ich weiß jetzt nicht welche Folge TNG das war ich meine aber die erste in der Ro auftauchtKirk ARC (Diskussion) 21:15, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die Folge in der Ro Laren zum ersten mal auftritt hat den passenden Titel TNG: Fähnrich Ro, in der Folge wird auch angedeutet, dass ein Captain Ausnahmen von den Uniform-Vorschriften der Sternenfloote für seine Crewmitglieder genehmigen kann. --9of17 (Diskussion) 13:00, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Bevor der Artikel jetzt wieder zurück verschoben wird... Wie schaut's aus? Gestehen wir Worf auch seine Familienzughörigkeit (", Sohn von/des Mogh") im Titel zu, oder nicht? Wenn wir schon die menschlichen Artikel jetzt unter den kompletten Namen ("Miles Edward O'Brien", "Benjamin Lafayette Sisko", "James Tiberius Kirk" usw.) aufführen - sollten wir das nicht auch bei ihm machen? 22:46, 20. Mär. 2007 (UTC) : Kann sich noch jemand erinnern, wo wir die Klingonenfrage vor Monaten zuerst diskutiert haben? Ich bin der Meinung, so lange keine Doppeldeutigkeiten des Namens stattfinden (Klassiker: Duras, Sohn des Ja'rod, Duras, Sohn des Toral), sollten wir alle Klingonen mit ihrem "Rufnamen" führen und die Familienbezeichnung als zusätzliche Information im Artikel aufnehmen. — Florian™ talk 08:47, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Ist er K'Ehleyr nicht schon vorher begegnet? Hallo, ich halte folgenden Teil des Artikels für uninteressant und wenn, dann muss der einige Jahre nach vorne verschoben werden. 2365: Begegnet der halb menschlich-klingonischen Botschafterin K'Ehleyr. Also wenn es die 1 Begegnung der Beiden währe, dann währe Alexander nicht sein Sohn... Wenn nicht, ist eine zweite Begegnung eher uninteressant in dem Bericht.--Tobi72 08:41, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das erste mal begegnen sich sich nicht, das is klar^^. Eigentlich kann das imo aus der Zeitabfolge raus. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:27, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Minsk ist Weißrussland Worf wächst doch meines Wissens nach in Minsk auf, oder? Das ist aber Weißrussland und nicht Russland.--Tobi72 20:27, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :steht ja auch so im Artikel Minsk, weiß jetzt aber nicht auf Anhieb, ob das auch tatsächlich so gesagt wurde, könnte mir vorstellen, dass man es da nicht ganz so genau genommen hat--Bravomike 20:33, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Komisch, die MA/en sagt darüber garnix. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:38, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bald zog er mit seiner neuen Familie auf die Erde nach Russland. steht aber auch da, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo das her ist. Minsk ist jedenfalls nicht in Russland. Und so weit ich weiß war es doch nur so, dass er dann immer im Sommer zum Campen an den Ural (der in Russland ist) gefahre ist, aber das immer von Minsk aus.--Tobi72 06:57, 18. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Er muss ja nicht dort gewohnt haben er vieleicht dort auch nur mal zu Besuch und empfielt halt diese Stadt weiter. Also Worf ist in Russland aufgewachsen und kann halt weil er mal dort war die schöne Stadt Minsk weiterempfehlen.--Klossi 07:02, 18. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :laut en:Talk:Minsk gibt es keinerlei Hinweis darauf, dass Worf überhaupt in Minsk gelebt hat (statt dessen wird en:Bobruisk als Möglichkeit gehandelt), und selbst wenn bleibt Minsk in Weißrussland. Nun bleibt aber das Problem, dass die Autoren es nicht immer so genau nehmen.. vielleicht gibt es in der deutschen Version einen direkten Beleg dafür, dass er dort gelebt hat, und vielleicht liegt Minsk zumindest in Star Trek in Russland--Bravomike 07:04, 18. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Übrigens muss es wenn dann weder "Russland" noch "Weißrussland" heißen, sondern "Sowjetunion", und damit werden dann günstiger Weise auch beide Varianten abgedeckt--Bravomike 18:37, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wieso Sowjetunion? Er hat nicht zwischen 1918 und 1990 dort gelebt. Wie währe es, wenn man einfach die Stadt nimmt? Ich meine Bobruisk, wenn er da gelebt hat. Alles andere ist dann eh nicht canon.--Tobi72 18:58, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimmt Minsk überhaupt? Vielleicht hat das irgendwer einfach so mal reingeschrieben...Wird das denn in einer der beiden Folgen so gesagt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:53, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :@Tobi72: In Star Trek existiert die SU bis ins 24. Jahrhundert (genauer bis mindestens Sternzeit 40291, denn zu dieser Sternzeit wurde die USS Tsiolkovsky laut ihrer Widmungsplakette in der Sowjetunion gebaut) @Roggan: Wie schon gesagt, wir wissen sicher nur, dass er Minsk kennt, dass er früher immer am Ural zelten war und dass seine Eltern dann später in Bobruisk (im heutigen Weißrussland) leben. Deswegen ist Sowjetunion ja so ideal: egal ob Weißrussland oder Russland oder Ukraine oder sonst wo in der Ecke, Sowjetunion stimmt!--Bravomike 20:05, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, hab das letzte irgendwie geschrieben ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Wenn wir keinen Hinweis darauf haben, wo Worf lebt können wir natürlich nicht einfach Sowjetunion schreiben (auch wenn es vermutlich stimmt), denn der Canon gibt das nicht her. Ich würde es einfach so machen wie in der MA/en: wir wissen nichts sicheres über diesen Lebensabschnitt, also wird er gar nicht erwähnt. Ich nehme den ganzen Satz jetzt erst mal raus, denn so ist er meiner Meinung nach gar nicht belegbar und wenn jemand noch Beweise findet können dann deren Ergebnisse rein.--Bravomike 07:01, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Abgesehen davon ist lediglich Canon, dass zur Sternzeit 40291 die Sowjetunion existiert, nicht dass sie mindestens bis dahin existiert. Gut möglich, wenn man sich so ansieht wie aggressiv Russland momentan ist, dass es zu der Sternzeit die UdSSR wieder gibt. Vielleicht nicht in der Form von 1990, aber wenn schon nur Russland und Weissrussland dazugehören, ist das Problem der Plakette und der Stadt Minsk gelöst. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 16:16, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) @ Tobi72: Das stimmt. Minsk ist in Weißrussland, zudem auch noch Hauptstadt! Aber jetzt denk mal nach. Wann wurde die erste Staffel TNG gedreht? Als die Erste Staffel gedreht wurde, hieß das alles noch Sowjetunion. Also gehörte Minsk zur Sowjetunion,also Russland. :Auch zu Zeiten der Union der Sozialistischen Sowjetrepubliken lag Minsk nicht in der Russischen Sozialistischen Föderativen Sowjetrepublik (dem heutigen Russland), sondern in der Belarussischen Sozialistischen Sowjetrepublik (dem heutigen Weißrussland). --Bravomike 17:08, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::::Nicht ganz, der sowjetische Teil wurde zur Weißrussischen Sozialistischen Sowjetrepublik, demnach liegt es in der Sowjetunion. ::::Aus dem oben genannten Artikel: Hauptstadt war Minsk. Sie Weißrussische Sozialistische Sowjetrepublik war eine der vier Republiken, aus denen 1922 die Sowjetunion gegründet wurde. Somit gehörte der Staat zur Sowjetunion, wenn er Gründungsmitglied war.--D47h0r Talk 17:58, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, der offizielle Name der Sowjetunion lautete, wie oben zitiert, „Union der Sozialistischen Sowjetrepubliken“. Verfassungstechnisch handelte es sich um einen Bundesstaat, und Weißrussland und Russland waren beide Mitglied. Natürlich war Weißrussland Mitglied der SU, und Minsk lag also auch in der SU. Aber es lag nicht in Russland, jedenfalls nicht nach 1919 (davor schon, aber auch erst seit 1793, davor gehörte es zu Litauen). Auf jeden Fall ist die Behauptung der IP: Also gehörte Minsk zur Sowjetunion,also Russland. falsch, denn die Su ist nicht mit Russland identisch und war es nie. Aber das ist für die Diskussion hier eigentlich unwichtige Erbsenzählerrei – das gebe ich gerne zu ;) --Bravomike 19:26, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::::kamen wir nicht schonmal zu dem schluss das nie gesagt wurde, Worf sei in Minsk aufgewachsen? Das er nur mal irgendwo erwähnt hatte, das Minsk schön sei?--19:34, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Also was im Artikel zu Minks behauptet wird, kann nicht stimmen. Weiter geht's besser unter Diskussion:Minsk--Bravomike 20:03, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie Wo wird gesagt, dass Worf 2357 in die Sternenflottenakademie eintritt? Gibt es da eine Quelle?--Tobi72 07:28, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) : Wahrscheinlich nicht. Für wurde wohl eine Personalakte entworfen, die dieses Datum enthalten hätte. Jedoch hat man als seine (sowie Rikers und La Forges) an der Reihe war lieber die Reaktionen der Crew gezeigt. Spätere nennungen fallen mir spontan nicht ein. :Offenbar war Okuda beim Schreiben der Chronologie aber nicht bewusst dass das Display in der Folge nicht zu sehen war, da er es trotzdem wiederholt als Quelle für Worfs Lebenslauf angab. Tribble-Freund 08:19, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bild Ist es denn wirklich notwendig zwei identische Bilder in einem Artikel zu verwenden? Gruß --Terran2151 21:44, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich sehe vier verschiedene, aus vier verschiedenen Jahren (2364, 2370, 2375, 2395), die dadurch imo gut seine Entwicklung darstellen--Bravomike 23:09, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, ich sehe vier verschiedene dank Pflaumes Änderung. Danke dafür, die Dopplung vorher war wirklich nicht nötig--Bravomike 23:11, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Haus Ist bekannt, aus welchem Haus Worf stammt? CU, -- Benutzer:Bullet-Dodger (Heul doch) 23. Juli 2009, 21:22 UTC :als Sohn des Mogh ist er natürlich Mitglied des Hauses des Mogh. Nach Worfs Adoption durch Martok ist er Mitglied im Haus des Martok.--Bravomike 07:58, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dienststellung Welche Dienststellung hatte Worf bevor Natascha Yar starb? 91.113.161.166 12:19, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Vorher war Worf ganz normaler Brückenoffizier. Ab und an saß er an der Conn. Einen speziellen Posten hatte er damals nicht inne. --Joe-le 13:20, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zitat Muss dieses Zitat hier wirklich rein?--Tobi72 13:09, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Scheint mir auch überflüssig. Mach's doch einfach mal raus. Wenn es jemand für nötig hält soll er es wieder reinmachen. --Egeria 14:47, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Karriere Ist das wirklich mal gesagt worden, dass er auf der Enterprise-E auch als Sicherheitschef dient? --Egeria 19:33, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :William T. Riker sagt in zu Worf: Sie wissen doch hoffentlich noch, wie man Phaser abfeuert. Daraus kann man schließen, dass er taktischer Offizier und somit auch Sicherheitschef ist. Ob das aber genau gesagt wurde, kann ich nicht sagen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:05, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das ist aber ziemlich weit hergeholt. Zumal er in dem Film gerade mal vorrübergehend an Bord genommen wird. Und dass er da gleich 'ne offizielle Position bekommen hat, ist doch fraglich. Wenn die Enterprise zu dem Zeitpunkt einen Sicherheitschef bräuchte, wäre dafür bestimmt ein Dialog geschrieben worden. Selbiges gilt für den Taktischen Offizier. Aber selbst wenn, wieso soll der taktische Offizier automatisch auch Sicherheitschef sein? --Egeria 17:30, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das sehe ich auch so. In den Filmen ist Worf ja eher immer "zufällig" an Bord, wenn grade die Action abgeht. Offizielles Mitglied der Crew wird er aber bei keiner einizigen Mission, sondern er bleibt immer Mitglied der Crew von DS9, bzw. im letzten Film Mitglied von was auch immer (er war doch mal Botschafter).--Joe-le 17:37, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das genannte Zitat kann man jedenfalls nicht als Quelle nehmen. Gerade zufällig gesehen habe ich, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt Lieutenant Daniels der Sicherheitschef der Enterprise war. Lediglich käme für mich als Quelle infrage. Ich werde mir den Film am Wochenende mal ansehen. --Egeria 17:58, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also es sieht schon so aus, dass er nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Enterprise Sicherheitschef und Taktischer Offizier ist. Er ist quasi während des ganzen Films an der Taktik stationiert und später beordert er ein Sicherheitsteam nach Deck 29 und führt es zusammen mit Riker an. Einen Dialog, der ihn als Taktischer Offizier oder Sicherheitschef identifiziert gibt es allerdings nicht. Im Artikel [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] wird er Sicherheitschef ab 2375 geführt. Im Artikel Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) als Taktischer Offizier 2373, 2375 und ab 2379. Das sollte doch mal vereinheitlicht werden. Ich meine Sicherheitschef und Taktischer Offizier ab 2379 wäre okay, alles andere zu weit hergeholt. --Egeria 18:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) stub? Wegen der Änderung der IP: Also sehr ausbaufähig ist der Artikel definitiv. Aber ein stub ist er meines Verständnisses nach nicht wirklich. "Ein stub (Stummel, Stumpf) ist ein sehr kurzer Artikel in Memory Alpha, der einen Abschnitt oder weniger hat." -- 09:53, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Stub trifft nun wirklich nicht zu. Ich kenne mich mit den Definitionen in MA nicht aus, aber hier würde wohl eher Unvollständig oder Ausbaufähig passen.84.185.38.41 11:27, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Uniform in Nemesis Ist es nicht eigentlich ein Fehler, dass Worf in Nemesis eine rote Uniform trägt? Soweit ich weiß, war er auf der Enterprise-E doch leitender taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef? Demnach hätte er eigentlich wieder eine goldene Uniform tragen müssen. Genau wie damals auf der Enterprise-D und genau wie sein Vorgänger Daniels. (Daniel Cavit (Diskussion) 21:52, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC))